Tainted Love
by Yamatos0lover
Summary: Ritsuka doesn't want to see soubi anymore. But why? Okay, well read and reveiw and I will post a new chapter. I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS OR THE SONG TAINTED LOVE. If I did it would suck cause I can't draw or sing.T for shonen ai and cussing so learn to deal.
1. Chapter 1

Ritsuka sat quietly on his bed, his legs crossed and his cell phone between his palms. He rolled it across the bed thinking about whether or not to call Soubi. He had said he would always pick up, but Ritsuka wasn't sure that was what he wanted right now. After all, the typical way to end a phone call is to say "I love you" and Ritsuka didn't know if he could take another "I love you" from Soubi. After all, he didn't mean it. So of course, right in the middle of this pondering, Soubi appeared behind him.

"Boo" whispered Soubi from his place on the window sill.

"Oh God, Soubi, don't scare me like that!" Shrieked Ritsuka, turning his head quickly to see who it was.

"Hey, sorry," said Soubi softly, moving slowly over to Ritsuka's bed. He pulled the young boy onto his lap and kissed the top of his head. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know you didn't." He turned around to face Soubi and kissed him softly, then turned back around and closed his eyes. He didn't want to sleep and waste some of the precious moments him and Soubi had together. But being with Soubi, his smell his essence, put Ritsuka in a state where he could finally sleep instead of feeling like he had had four thousand cups of coffee.

Soubi looked down at Ritsuka's small body, his tiny adorable shoulders and his ears. Soubi had developed a love-hate relationship with those ears. They made him able to make Ritsuka feel good just by rubbing them but he also wished Ritsuka would give them to him. For right now, Soubi just took one ear in his hand and rubbed it softly while Ritsuka made a soft, almost purring noise.

"Soubi," said Ritsuka, "Soubi, I love you." He sat upward and looked deep into Soubi's eyes. "Soubi, I love you and I want you but I don't think we can be together."

Soubi was shocked. So much new information all at once made him feel almost dizzy. "What?" he asked softly.

"Soubi, my mother would never accept us. Society wouldn't accept us. I just want to be able to be normal and I can't do that when we are together. Maybe…someday when I'm older we could be something more but,"

"No!" exclaimed Soubi, holding Ritsuka's hands and staring directly into his eyes. "No way in hell! Since when do you care about what society thinks? Society probably frowns on mothers who beat the shit out of their children. I'm assuming you would be gay even without me and society frowns on that! I don't think you'd make any social headway with these," he flipped Ritsuka's left arm upside down so that the scars, red and white, all up and down his forearm were exposed.

"Soubi I know," said Ritsuka, "I know I'm not normal and I know that…please, just leave."

"Ritsuka, I love you! And yes, it's because Seimei told me to, but also because I just love you. I know you don't feel like you can accept that,"

"This isn't about that!" yelled Ritsuka. He stood from the bed, tears now streaming down his face. "God, Soubi, you aren't listening! Leave and don't come back! I can't stand to see you anymore!"

Soubi's soul hardened in his chest. "Is that an order?"

"Yes!" yelled Ritsuka, "Yes it is, now leave and NEVER COME BACK!!"

"Yes master," said Soubi. He bent his head and turned to the window. He turned to Ritsuka just before leaving and pressed their lips together. He held his hands around Ritsuka's tiny waist, and then began to stroke his tail. Then something surprising happened. For the first time, Ritsuka saw Soubi cry. Two identical tears ran from each of his eyes. "I'm gonna miss that. I love you so much."

And then he left. Just like that, he turned on his heel and left. Ritsuka was reduced to a puddle of despair. He glanced around the room. "Are you happy now??"

Kio crawled through the window, just where Soubi had left and walked over to Ritsuka. She put her hand on his shoulder and said softly "very happy indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-Okay, so, this is PART TWO. I hope you all enjoy it lots and lots. Also to my reviewers-**

**Anime lover3693- I know, I know…I personally am a huge fan of the RitsukaSoubi pairing but I always figured Kio was evil and trying to rip it apart.**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT A NEW CHAPTER. ALL REVEIWS ARE ADRESSED SO, FLAME IF YOU WISH, BUT BE PREPARED FOR EVERYONE TO KNOW ABOUT IT. AFTER ALL, WHEN YOU ASK A STUPID QUESTION…**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Loveless, Ritsuka, Kio, Soubi, Yuiko, Yayoi or any of the other characters in this fanfiction. I do, however, own this story so if you steal it "I'll bite your legs off!" (I don't own the Monty Python movie that quote is from either tehe)**

Love Of The Godless Neighbor

_**Three days earlier-**_Kio had approached Ritsuka in his room. He had followed Soubi there and waited outside the window until he left. Armed with a gun and several bullets, he watched the couple. He watched as Ritsuka fumbled with the buttons on Soubi's shirt as Soubi stroked Ritsuka's ears. They rolled around on the floor, mumbling in each others ears, and smiling.

_This is sick _thought Kio _he's screwing a little kid when he should be screwing me. _

The window opened and Soubi came out onto the window sill. Kio slid into the shadows but it wasn't really necessary. Soubi was grinning when he came out and obviously very…excited, far too happy to notice Kio. As soon as Soubi was gone, Kio slid back in the exact same window.

"Ritsuka," he said, pulling out his gun, "I want you to listen very carefully to everything I say."

_**Present Time- **_Ritsuka curled up on the floor and cried. He felt the tears stream down his cheeks like rivers. When he didn't have Soubi, he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to break Soubi's heart but he had to. He had had to make a choice between Soubi's life and his emotions. Still, it hurt to be so cruel.

"Kio," sobbed Ritsuka from his place on the floor, "Kio can I ever be with Soubi ever again?"

Kio smiled but not a happy smile, a backwards twisted, I won kind of smile. "You can come and get Soubi whenever you want. Just wait about three days. He won't want you anymore honey." With that, Kio turned on his heel and left Ritsuka to sit and wallow in his pain.

"Kio! Kio!" called Ritsuka helplessly from his spot on the floor, but Kio was already gone. Ritsuka was reduced to sobs, painful, broken sobs, as he wished that he could have love. He hadn't even been able to give Soubi his ears.

Kio was walking down the street to the apartment him and Soubi shared. He was thinking about all he had done to create a relationship between him and Soubi. He was such a pervert, hanging out with that little kid. Kio had given Soubi his ears about six years ago and this kid was not going to ruin what they had. Kio was sure that Soubi would fall head over heels in love with him. Just like he was in love with Soubi.

When Kio got to the apartment, Soubi was curled on the floor right next to couch. Tears soaked a small blanket he held in his hands. Kio crouched down and put his arms around Soubi.

"Rit- Rits-Rit-suka he…" Soubi choked on his own words as he tried to tell Kio what had happened.

"Shh, Soubi, it's okay." Kio put his arms around Soubi and kissed his head, then his ear, then his cheek. He slowly moved his lips across Soubi's face until he reached his mouth. Kio pressed their lips together as hard as he could.

Soubi put his arms around Kio and pulled their bodies together. "Kio…" he moaned into Kio's mouth.

"I love you" whispered Kio. And that was all it took.

**Authors Note: So, what do you think? I know it's a little disjointed but there was a lot of stuff I needed to put in here. Anyway REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- So this is three! I am very, very, very thankful to all my lovely reviewers. You are awesome and amazing. So here is one more crack at this storyline. Hopefully I am doing well. If not, say so, if yes, also say so. REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE (even though I'll post more anyway). **

**Deshera- Thank you! It was always the only way I could see Kio so I figured…**

**YaoiEmoKitsune- Well, I hope you'll like this plotline. I always wanted to write one where Ritsuka and Soubi were just happy and perfect but I never saw much plot to that.**

**The Masochist And The Sadist- First of all, I love your name/ display thing and second thank you and I'll try!**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Loveless, the anime, the manga or any of it's characters. Only the almighty TokyoPop does that. I do, however, own this fanfic, and will bite you legs off if you try and copy it.**

**Speak Now or forever hold your…**

"Ritsuka," Soubi moaned, lifting his head up off the pillow. He felt a warm hand on his thigh but even before he checked he knew the hand wasn't Ritsuka's. It was too big and clenched too tightly. It was the also familiar hand of Kio.

"Kio?" Soubi moaned and rolled over onto his side so that he was looking face to face with Kio. Then suddenly it all started to swim back into his head. Ritsuka and his order…and Kio. Those soft lips and big arms holding him tight and letting him feel small. But even Kio hadn't been what Soubi wanted.

"Kio, Kio wake up," murmured Soubi softly rolling over to face his roommate.

Kio looked over at Soubi and smiled "Hi," he said, softly kissing Soubi's lips.

"No…" muttered Soubi, then louder "No Kio, this isn't right."

Kio sat up and stared into Soubi's beautiful eyes. He ran his hands across Soubi's stomach and waist feeling the sinewy muscle. "Come on Soubi, I love you. You know that."

"Yes Kio," said Soubi, as he stood to go shower and get dressed. "But I love Ritsuka."

Ritsuka awoke in a pool of something crusty. He lifted his head from the pillow and saw the dried blood that had been spilled from the thin razor cut on his wrist. It had left a long trail down his arm and all across the pillow.

"Oh, Soubi," sobbed Ritsuka as he placed his face in his hands as gross and blood encrusted as they were. He missed his elder lover. Well, they would have been lovers if they had ever had the chance to be.

Ritsuka stood to go get dressed and just happened to notice that his cell phone, the one Soubi had given him was lit up. He wondered if maybe, just maybe, it was Soubi saying that he wanted to get back together, saying that he missed Ritsuka.

Ritsuka leaned over and opened his phone. He saw that someone had sent him a picture. _Oh jeez, _he thought _probably Soubi being all corny and sending me a picture of him pouting or something._ But when he opened the message something entirely different

The picture was of Soubi and Kio lying in bed together. They were clearly naked and entangled in the sheets. The caption was "It's over Ritsuka."

Ritsuka felt like his heart had dropped out of his ass. How could he, after all they had been through, send him something this totally horrendous? How was that in any way fair? Of course, life wasn't fair but did it have to single out Ritsuka so often?

Ritsuka heard a knock at his window. He looked up to see Yayoi sitting on the sill. He had a perky generally optimistic look on his face until he saw Ritsuka's arm and the blood soaked pillow. Then he eased open the window and let himself in.

"Hey, Ritsuka," he said easing over to put his arms around the now sobbing boy "Hey, what's wrong?"

"N-n-no-noth-ing-g" sobbed Ritsuka "I just- and then- and-and Kio- SOUBI"

"Oh Ritsuka," said Yayoi softly pulling Ritsuka's head towards his chest "It'll be okay,". Yayoi tilted Ritsuka's head upward so that their noses were touching. "It'll all be better soon," he murmured as he slowly covered Ritsuka's mouth with his own.

Soubi felt good. He had left Kio naked and injured but that was okay. He was going to back to Ritsuka. Back to explain what had happened and to try and talk things out. Even though he had been ordered to stay away he had broken orders before.

Soubi was still on his emotional high as he climbed up towards Ritsuka's window. However, as soon as he caught sight of the two young lovers, his spirit dropped into a place where he thought he'd never be able to get it back from.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Alright, onto number four! I am so proud of myself for getting here…lol. However, I do love all my adoring fans and even more adoring reviewers!**

**Yaoi Emo Kitsune- For me to know and you to find out. Maybe. However I am glad for the love!!! Or luv…**

**Deshera- Thank you very much! I've only read the first volume of the manga and I haven't seen any of the anime so I just know the basic plot. I'm glad no one finds it TOO occ and also glad you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER- ****I don't own Loveless, Ritsuka, Kio, Soubi, Yuiko, Yayoi or any of the other characters in this fanfiction. I do, however, own this story so if you steal it "I'll bite your legs off!" (I don't own the Monty Python movie that quote is from either tehe)**

Beautiful Goodbye

"R-Ritsuka!" cried Soubi shoving open Ritsuka's bedroom window and bursting in on him and Yayoi. They were curled on the bed with their arms wrapped around one another.

Ritsuka looked up at him with an indignant look on his face. "What Soubi?"

"Ritsuka!" he cried, lunging forward but landing only on his knees. "Ristuka I thought you loved me! You- you said so!"

Ritsuka walked slowly up to Soubi and said very slowly "It didn't take you long to get over me, did it?" Ritsuka reached into his pant's pocket and pulled out the cell phone Soubi had given him. He threw it on the floor into Soubi's lap.

"Ritsuka, what are you talking about? I love you I'll always l"

"Save it, Soubi," said Ritsuka, his voice too hard and cold for the sweet little face and adorable ears. He moved over to the bed and wrapped his arms around Yayoi's waist. "You never loved anyone but yourself."

Soubi turned towards the window to leave but not before looking back at Ritsuka and Yayoi. "I really hope you've found happiness Ritsuka." He whispered softly "Honestly, I do." And the part that killed Ritsuka was that he sounded like he really did.

Soubi hopped down from the window and turned to leave. He felt like someone had ripped his heart out but at least he had kept his pride…sort of.

He held the warm cell phone between his large palms and turned it over to read the inscription on the back. _Soubi and Ritsuka forever _it read. Admittedly, it hadn't been the most romantic gift for the first person Soubi had ever fallen in love with but it had sufficed.

Soubi assumed that was why Ritsuka had given back the cell phone; because it was a token of his undying affection. He remembered what Ritsuka had said- about it not taking Soubi long to get over him. He wondered what that was all about. Maybe there was something in the phone, so he flipped it open to check.

He saw the picture first. Him and Kio sound asleep right next to one another. Then he saw the caption. The "Ritsuka, it's over." At the bottom, he saw the number it was sent from- his own. He gasped and dropped the phone in shock. As he ran back to his apartment, he could only find three words escape his lips.

"Kio you ASSHOLE!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ritsuka looked into Yayoi's eyes and smiled. He had these beautiful green eyes, like a cat only hotter. His arms were small and properly proportioned to his body. They wrapped tightly around Ritsuka and slowly rubbed at his cat ears.

Ritsuka glided his hand softly down Yayoi's back and rubbed at his tail. It felt strange to hold someone else's tail since he had never had a boyfriend his own age.

Yayoi broke the kiss and sat up to look at Ritsuka. He pulled him down into his lap and slowly kissed his ears. Then he straightened and said "What where you and Soubi talking about, Rits?"

"What?" asked Ritsuka, wondering why Yayoi would bring up Soubi. After all, they were together now. What would it matter?

"Well, I guess I was just wondering what was going on between you guys. I mean, you said it was over so I figured you guys are dating. But…" Yayoi trailed off, blushing like a little kid. Ritsuka when he did that, it made him look so adorable.

"What?" asked Ritsuka as he softly kissed the blushing parts of Yayoi's face.

"Well…I guess I was just wondering if you were really in love with him." Yayoi was now so red he could have been entered in the county fair. He felt naked asking a question like that so he was grateful when Ritsuka tugged on his shirt. It reminded him that he WASN'T, in fact, nude.

"Oh, God, Yayoi, you ask such hard questions…" Ritsuka moaned. He quickly noticed the apologetic look on Yayoi's face and whispered "No, no, I love that. It's why you're you. I guess…I didn't really love him, I just loved being loved. Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah, yeah it does," said Yayoi, honestly understanding. "Well, Ritsuka, I don't love you. I like you very much and I want to be in a relationship with you but for right now I don't love you."

"You know what Yayoi?" said Ritsuka slowly moving closer to Yayoi's face, "That is exactly what I need."

And so they kissed and kissed and kissed. The evening faded into night. Minutes and seconds ran together to make hours. All of it fading into this perfect, unblemished blur. Just a little while where both of the young boys felt safe, unpressured and cared for.

Meanwhile, Kio was working up a blur of his own. One much less…perfect.

**AN- Okay, so that's it! Review if you like and if you don't but REALLY review if you want to see Kio get the shit beaten out of him (oops…that may be a kind of spoiler). Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- Okay, number five! Now I hope you all like this. Originally I intended for Kio to get basically massacred but due to the response from my reviewers, I found a better way to sculpt this chapter. I have to give special thanks to buchouslvr for giving me the idea for a Ritsuka perspective in this chapter. I am also planning to start a Peach Girl series (as soon as I get it to my beta) so read it in a few weeks! To my reviewers-**

**Buchouslvr- Thank you so much for the constructive criticism! It really helped me in formatting this story to make it more interesting!**

**The masochist and the sadist- Thank you! It's very good to hear from you again and I still love your name!**

**Yaoi Emo Kitsune- Well…wait and see. Much as I hate to disappoint someone who shows such devotion, but I think you'll like this too.**

**Deshera- Thanks. I hope you like this chapter since I don't actually beat the shit out of Kio…**

**Chibi-gur- Well Chibi, what can I say except hjkl? **

**I WARN ALL MY LOVELY COMMENTERS I AM SLIGHTLY INEPT IN TERMS OF ACRONYMS SUCH AS LOL, OMG, ROFL, ECT. KINDLY SHOW YOUR APPRECIATION BY TAKING THE TIME TO TYPE OUT YOUR WORDS. Thank you.**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Loveless, Ritsuka, Kio, Soubi, Yuiko, Yayoi or any of the other characters in this fanfiction. I do, however, own this story so if you steal it "I'll bite your legs off!" (I don't own the Monty Python movie that quote is from either tehe) Also, this chapter contains some more profanity than other chapters. As I always say, if you can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen.**

Dreadful Sorry

_**The bleeding wouldn't stop. It flowed like a river from his arm, the small cut of origin disappearing into a mass of bleeding. At some point he must have tried towels but obviously it hadn't worked. Yayoi sobbed next to him on the bed until tears blurred the distinctions of his face. He sobbed crying out "Ritsuka, don't die! Ritsuka! Ritsuka, come on, don't die on me! Ritsuka-"**_

"_**I love you," said another voice from the corner of the room. It was one Ritsuka knew well, one of Soubi. Right as the words were spoken the wound healed, almost instantaneously. **_

"_**No!" shouted Ritsuka with all the strength he could muster. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Soubi wasn't supposed to be his savior it was supposed to be Yayoi. Why couldn't Yayoi fix him? Why could he never fix him like Soubi could? This wasn't how it was supposed to be. "No! No, no, NO!" suddenly the world began to blur into shapes and figures and reds as his own voice grew shrill on the final note of his cry. Nooooooooo.**_

"NO!" cried Ritsuka, as he shot up in bed, covered in sweat with his back arched like a little child.

"Ritsuka, what's wrong?" whispered Yayoi, rolling onto his side to look at Ritsuka. He looked good in the dark, with his hair pushed behind his cat ears and his black pajama bottoms glistening the moonlight as it seeped in through the window. As beautiful as the whole scene was, Yayoi couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

"Nothing, nothing," said Ritsuka softly. He lay back down and stretched out his arms so the Yayoi could snuggle up next to him. "Nothing, just a bad dream I guess."

"It'll be okay," whispered Yayoi, kissing Ritsuka's forehead. "Everything is going to be alright. I'll take care of you I promise." And with that, Yayoi nodded off to sleep.

Ritsuka lay silently listening to Yayoi's rhythmic breathing, the steady in and out pattern of deep sleep. His breathing kind of shallow and raspy, like that of a child. Nothing like Soubi's heavy breathing where his chest moved like a balloon, inflating and deflating with every breath. So Ritsuka began to think.

As he lay there, in the solitude of darkness, he found himself meandering what he was trying to accomplish. Was he trying to win back Soubi by spending long hours fooling around with Yayoi? Was he trying to get back at him? His head flooded with pleasant memories of him and his older ex. They had gone to the park together, on that first day. That first day when Soubi had kissed him and Ritsuka had been so frightened. Making memories by taking photos together. Soubi had always made him feel safe and taken care of him. In Ritsuka's eyes, Soubi could fix any problem, take any mess and clean it up. Except, of course, when it was Soubi making the messes, but Ritsuka enjoy those times too. He never felt any uncertainty around his relationship with Soubi until now. All those "I love you"s that he had rebuffed were so transparently earnest. Even while he made a big coo of it Ritsuka knew that Seimei's order was just a cover. Soubi was, had been, in love.

Then he thought about Yayoi. The boy had always been a friend of his and Yuiko's. For a while he had thought that Yayoi and Yuiko alike were annoying. He wondered when he had stopped thinking that. He would love to give it a date, a moment in time, a second, a minute, but he couldn't. It wasn't like that with Soubi. The first time they met, the first kiss, the first time Soubi came into Ritsuka's room, even when Ritsuka fell in love with Soubi, he could name a date and time for all of it. But with Yayoi, it was all so gradual like a gradation of color versus simple blocks of pigment. His relationship with Soubi had been, metaphorically speaking, swatches of blue, yellow and green. His relationship with Yayoi showed the slow, indecisive transition between blue and yellow showing all the phases in between. As sure as Ritsuka was that he wanted to be with Yayoi at this moment, he wasn't sure if he could give up that decisive assurance that Soubi provided.

As much as Ritsuka wanted to be in love with Yayoi, he wanted it to be for the right reasons.

"Kio?!" yelled Soubi as he stormed into the apartment. "Kio, where the Hell are you?"

"I'm right here!" called Kio from the kitchen. He sat at the table eating rice balls and sushi. As soon as he caught sight of Soubi, so red in the face it was almost hilarious, he knew he was in deep shit. "What, Soubi, what's wrong?"

"This!" yelled Soubi, thrusting the open cell phone down into Kio's lap. At first Kio was confused by this action but as soon as he saw the photo he understood. He felt a dropping sensation in his stomach as he remembered taking it. He had felt so good about his handiwork thinking, _that little kid won't take Soubi back now no matter what_. But as he watched the enraged look in Soubi's eyes quickly give way to one of despair and anger he couldn't help but feel remorse.

"Oh, Soubi, I am so sorry. But I love you, can't you see that? I've always loved you. And being with that little kid it just isn't right!" Kio felt himself calm down as he spewed the logic he had been building up in his head for this exact moment. The one instant where he would be given the option to explain all he had done to ensure his and Soubi's relationship.

"But Kio, why?" asked Soubi softly, confused and hurt as he was. "Why would you do a thing like this to me? You know how much I love Ritsuka, how I would do anything for him, so why would you rip us apart?"

"Well," whispered Kio, standing up and winding his arms around Soubi's neck, "I just wanted us to be together so badly." He kissed Soubi hard on the mouth and the turned to grab the remaining parts of his food and empty them into a trash bin. "Besides, you screwing that little kid, it was unhealthy and unwilling."

"What?" asked Soubi, his face tight with anger and his voice just as tight. He stepped towards Kio and grabbed the neck of his shirt. He lifted him a few centimeters off the ground and brought their faces so close Kio felt little bits of spit on his face as Soubi spoke. "I NEVER did anything unwilling to Ritsuka and you are son of a bitch for even bringing it up!" with that, Soubi turned on his heel to leave.

"Wait, Soubi, where are you going!?" called Kio. He knew that Soubi was probably already out the door by that point but he faintly remembered hearing something along the lines of "somewhere over the rainbow"

Now there's that much needed gay pride…

**AN- So how'd you like it? Me personally, I have always wanted to put a wizard of oz reference and gay pride in the same two sentences. Anyway, please review, because as you can see, your reviews greatly affect me and the way I write my stories. I love you all, until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- Okay, I am sooo sorry this took me like a year to update! I've just been busy because my uncle got MARRIED!!! Yay. Anyway, that has made writing difficult plus I had writers block and, anyway, here it is! Yayoi + Soubi …..you'll see.**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Loveless, Ritsuka, Kio, Soubi, Yuiko, Yayoi or any of the other characters in this fanfiction. I do, however, own this story so if you steal it "I'll bite your legs off!" (I don't own the Monty Python movie that quote is from either tehe) **

Smile For Me, Sweetie

"Yayoi! Yayoi!" Ritsuka called his friends name as he softly shook his small body. Yayoi rolled over and stared up at Ritsuka's big beautiful eyes. They were gazing at him lovingly but there was something else hidden behind the loving gaze. Something pain filled and hurt. Something that Yayoi couldn't kiss away no matter how hard he tried.

The angry red clock read 2:31AM. Yayoi and Ritsuka had been together for almost two straight days and Yayoi had never been happier. Maybe he didn't have such a thing for Yuiko after all. Ritsuka spoke quickly, interrupting Yayoi's thoughts.

"Yayoi, I just heard my mother. She's coming down here, so you need to leave."

"Okay," whispered Yayoi softly and began to reach for his shirt running his hand along Ritsuka's chest on the way. He tilted his head up and slightly parted his lips, begging for a kiss but Ritsuka just tilted his head up to the ceiling as he heard a thump and a "Ritsuka!" overhead.

"Now," Ritsuka said sternly, ignoring the hurt look on Yayoi's face. Once Yayoi had climbed up to the windowsill he turned to look back at Ritsuka.

"When can we…when will I see you again?" he asked.

"I don't know, Yayoi, just leave, please." Ritsuka put a hand on the small of Yayoi's back and pushed him out the window, hard. Yayoi's feet landed on the fire escape and walked sadly down onto the street. He didn't know what had happened between him and Ritsuka but he figured it was over. A one night stand was okay with him he just would have preferred to have done more if he would've known it was a one time thing.

"YOU!" Misaki screamed upon entering Ritsuka's room. "You, you give back my Ritsuka!!" Then she started. She had beaten Ritsuka before but each time still hurt. She threw punches to the left and the right. She punched hard right into the center of Ritsuka's jaw and he heard a crack. Then it was like he was floating away. He saw his mother beating him and slapping him. Then he saw her grab Yayoi's knife. He must have left it behind and at four inches long it could easily go most of the way through Ritsuka. He saw her drive it into his stomach, heard his own garbled scream but felt nothing. He only felt the distancing of his body from earth. Only heard his body's slow mournful cry of

"Soubi…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------->

Soubi didn't know where he wanted to go. He wanted to see Ritsuka really bad but he didn't want to see Ritsuka with that other little kid. He wanted Ritsuka to be all his. He knew that he was walking to Ritsuka's house but he told himself it was just so he could feel Ritsuka's presence. It had taken them a while to develop the fighter/ sacrifice bond that allowed this almost psychic knowledge of one another but now that they had it Soubi loved it.

As he stood outside Ritsuka's house he heard a sound on the fire escape. A rattling sound, like someone was coming down it. Then he saw the cause of the noise. Yayoi, the boy who had stolen his beautiful Ritsuka. Yayoi who had ruined everything that Soubi had built his life around. "So I trust you had fun in there." Soubi spat out with all the contempt he could manage.

"I don't see what it matters to you." growled Yayoi, fixing the buttons on his pants.

"Don't see what it matters to…oh, Ritsuka didn't tell you, did he?" said Soubi, assuming that Yayoi didn't know about him and Ritsuka. Yayoi picked up on it.

"Oh no, I know about you two. I just don't _care_. I know Ritsuka is with me. I'm secure enough in what we have to let him be. Unlike some people." Yayoi smiled rather smugly and began to turn when Soubi broke out of the trance Yayoi's words had put him in. The shear amount of cockiness that statement must have taken…

Soubi grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and yanked him up so their faces were close "You are-" but he was cut off by a scream. Not an "I stubbed my toe" scream either but a blood curdling scream of sheer unadulterated pain. Soubi glanced to Yayoi and then headed up the fire escape. But before he reached the window he looked down at a frightened Yayoi and mouthed _We'll finish this_.

Soubi reached the window in record time but when he looked in he made up for all his running by heading to the edge of the fire escape and vomiting. He saw Misaki drive a knife into Ritsuka. His beautiful, wonderful, sexy, shy and sweet Ritsuka. He couldn't handle it. Past this point, he didn't remember really being in his body, more like just watching.

He watched himself run into Ritsuka's room. Watched himself feel Ritsuka's arm for a pulse and find a small, faint one. Watched himself grab Misaki's arms and pin her to the floor. Watched himself grab the knife she had been holding and drive it through her leg. Misaki screamed and asked why he had hurt her. He heard himself tell her about meeting Ritsuka and about being Ritsuka's boyfriend. He heard her say how badly she was going to hurt him for being gay, how unacceptable that was, how _her _Ritsuka would never do a thing like that. However, she didn't get very far into this extensive list. Soubi (now back in his body feeling every sensation) slit her throat before she could say enough to make him want to kill her slower.

He felt himself shaking but he realized that he couldn't think about what he had just done. He had to get Ritsuka out of there.

"Soubi…" he heard. It was faint and garbled but it was still a cry. "S-sou-soub-b-i" Ritsuka choked out, his hand clenched tightly over the hole in his stomach, "I'm s-s-sor-ry."

"Oh, sweetheart, don't be. Don't be sorry," said Soubi softly as he picked him up and carried him out of the house. "I should be sorry."

"Why…is….that?" moaned Ritsuka softly. He hadn't seen Misaki on their way out of the house.

"Because I…" he couldn't bring himself to tell Ritsuka, as they walked down the quiet early morning streets towards the hospital "Because I fucked Kio and I should never have done that to you."

"It's….okay…I…love…you…any…wa-" and then Ritsuka closed his eyes and his body fell limp.

"Ritsuka?" asked Soubi hurriedly shaking Ritsuka's small body to try and wake him up. Soubi knew this should have scared him as much as it did. Ritsuka had passed out before. But this time he was horrified, this time was different.

This time, he couldn't feel Ritsuka anymore.


End file.
